


Elf?!

by Memefaego



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Gay, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Robbie is utterly intrigued by what Sportacus is hiding under his hat.





	Elf?!

Robbie has an innate fascination with Sportacus’ hat. More specifically, what’s under said hat. He wasn’t too curious about it a few months ago, but a few things have happened since then, which have peaked his curiosity.  
The first incident was at the beach. Sport invited him to come along with him and the kids to the beach on a particularly hot day. It was so swelteringly hot, that Robbie decided to generously grace them with his presence. That wasn’t too weird, ever since the kids had gotten into the teen years, they began to include him on most things they did, and he began to lighten up on the villainy. He had formed a particularly strong bond with the tricky one, and pinkie as well. He was pretty sure they were gay for each other, but that’s not the point. The point is that Sportastupid wore his hat to the beach. Now, if Sportacus was a muslim woman who chose to wear the hijab, that’d be one thing, but Sportacus is definitely not a muslim woman. This is what began to make Robbie curious. Perhaps Sport had a bad haircut? Perhaps he was bald? Whatever, he must have a good reason, and that was it, Robbie shrugged it off.  
About a month later, the second incident happened. Since the kids were getting older, Sportacus decided to teach them more physical sports, namely wrestling. Robbie had been having a particularly good week, sleepwise, and had decided to make it better by watching Sportacus wipe the floor with all of their asses. They also needed a referee, and since Sportacus was bound to beat every single one of them, Robbie figured it would be fairly easy to ref (he was right).   
Then, however, Trixie decided to play dirty, and went for the hair. She must’ve forgotten about the hat, and when she went to pull his hair, she pulled at the hat. Sportacus had been, until that point, holding back his strength against the children. When he felt a tug at his hat, he lost it, and immediately overpowered Tricky, slamming her into the ground.  
“Ow! Fuck, Sportacus! Didn’t realized you were so attached to that hat!” Trickly yelled. Robbie declared Sportacus the winner, and then checked up on Trippy’s wrists. They were both sprained, and that’s when they decided to end for the day. After getting the girl’s arms wrapped, Robbie thought back on what happened. What was he hiding under that hat that would cause him to lash out that badly? Now, Robbie was interested. No, he was more than interested, he was intrigued.  
The third instance of Sportacus acting weird about his hat, was when they all went on vacation together. That whole trip is a story for another time, but long story short, they wanted to chill in the hot tub. Sportacus was eager to join them, even if he yelped like a kitten the second he felt the water. Somehow, they managed to coax him into the water, and he actually started to enjoy himself. That is, until the kids started to prod him to take his hat off. They used excuses like, ‘I want to see what your hair looks like’, and, ‘Relax! You’re in a hot tub!’ and finally, ‘Just take the damn thing off’. He vehemently refused, and even began to get flustered at the multitude of requests.   
After enough badgering, Sportacus reached for his hat, but to everyone’s disappointment, pulled it tighter on his head. He then sputtered a little bit of complete gibberish, almost sounding as if he was trying to give a good reason why he couldn’t, and then covered his face with his hands after bringing his knees up to his chest.   
At this point, there had now been three instances of Sportacus acting very strange about whatever he was hiding under his hat. Robbie was now hellbent on finding out the man’s secret, even if it was the last thing he ever did.  
The fourth and final strange instance regarding the item of clothing, was perhaps one of the strangest things that Robbie has ever witnessed. It started when that damn kitten got stuck in the same damn tree as always. Sportacus scaled the tree, as was the usual by this point. Sportacus grabbed the kitten, and used a bucket to lower it down safely to the ground. It was, at this point, when Sportacus went to jump out of the tree. His mistake, was that it was just a normal jump. There was no backflip, no frontflip, no handspring of the branch and quadruple flip before landing flawlessly. No. It was just a jump. That, combined with the misfortune of a new branch extending from the same old one, caused Sport’s hat to snag. The strange thing, was that the hat didn’t come off. No, the hat stayed on Sportacus, and Sportacus remained hanging in the air. It was almost as if, he kept the hat stuck to his head, either by crazy strong glue, magic, or shear force of will.  
This was when Robbie began to suspect that, perhaps Sportacus wasn’t as human as he claimed to be. If he indeed wasn’t human, then Robbie had to find out what he was, and that meant seeing him without his hat. Robbie decided to come up with a master plan, which involved him seeing Sport hatless, but no one else.  
Robbie decided that the best course of action would be to sneak onto his ship, and catch him when he got out of the shower. To accomplish this, Robbie took a recording of Sport screaming ‘ladder’ when he wasn’t paying attention. He had had to retrieve something from his ship, which he couldn’t simply call for the ship to throw him.  
Robbie utilised this recording when Sportacus was paying a visit to the classroom to help the kids learn. He figured that, since everyone in town was either at home, or in the school, it would be the perfect time to sneak aboard. He played the recording as loud as it would go, and when that wasn’t loud enough, he played it through a megaphone. Finally, the ladder unfurled before him, and he hesitantly boarded the ship. It was a lot of work, climbing all those rungs, and he was pooped by the end of it. He was also terrified because he was up quite high.   
Finally, Robbie slouched into the ship, sat in the captain’s chair, and fell asleep.  
When Robbie awoke, it was to the sound of humming, and water running. Perfect! Sportacus was in the shower. Robbie would definitely see what he has hiding under that hat now! Just then, the water shut off with a squeak. Robbie quickly ducked down, and watched what he assumed was the door to the bathroom.   
Robbie watched in awe, as Sportacus stepped through the door with nothing but a towel slung around his waist. As the steam began to clear, he got a good look at the man. He has astonishingly beautiful golden curls, with darker roots. They fit his face nicely, and made him look even more handsome than he already was. That wasn’t the only thing that caught Robbie’s attention however, as the other man also had two, very pointy ears.  
Robbie couldn’t help but let out an astonished gasp, and was overwhelmed by the cuteness of Sportacus’ ears twitching. He was almost like a cat, except an elf. As a fae, Robbie was well versed in elf personalities, and the elves that by far acted the most like cats, were the sports elves. Thinking back on it, Robbie felt like an idiot for not realizing sooner that the other was a sports elf. He must be one of the numbered heroes his mother mentioned in passing.   
Robbie could’ve sat there for ages watching Sportacus, but the second he saw him reaching to remove the towel, he decided now would be a good time to come out of hiding.  
“Woah woah woah you’ve got a guest! Keep the towel secure please and thank you!” Robbie nearly shouted, revealing himself.   
Sportacus then screamed, and rightfully so. He then scrambled for the hat which was laid out on his bed.  
“It’s too late sporta-elf, I already saw what I came to see.”  
“Robbie, please you can’t tell anyone! If anyone finds out I’ll have to leave! If word reaches home that you know I’ll have to leave!”  
“Now that’s where you’re wrong.” At this response, Sportacus shot him a confused look. In response, Robbie removed his jacket, and pulled up his shirt, revealing six rainbow colored wings. Robbie pulled his shirt back down, and turned back to a mesmerized Sportacus, “You don’t have to hide from other fair folk. I know the rules.”  
“You’re a fae?!”  
“And you’re an elf.” Robbie replied, plucking the poorly placed hat off of the elf’s head.  
“I-I’ve never seen wings like those before.”  
“And I’ve never seen hair or ears like yours, they’re”  
“Beautiful” They said at the same time.  
“Robbie, all those glamours, all the magical energy you use. You really love the people here, don’t you.” At this wild accusation, Robbie spluttered, and flushed a light shade of pink. “In fact, Fae’s treat those they like the most, the worst when they first meet. Does that mean…” Sportacus paused for a second, flushing a bit, “...you like me the most?”  
“I-I-I of course not! I mean-I-um. Yeah, I guess.” Robbie stuttered, averting his eyes from the only man, but only managing to look down at his bare chest. This made him even more flustered, and he jerked his head to the right.  
At this admission, Sportacus cupped Robbie’s face in his hands, turning his head to look at him.  
“Well, I like you too Robbie.” He said, bringing the man in for a kiss. Sport had obviously never kissed anyone before, and so Robbie showed him the ropes. He grabbed his waist, and tangled his fingers in his hair. He deepened the kiss, moving his mouth, showing Sportacus what to do. After a bit of this, he nibbled on Sport’s bottom lip, and used his surprised gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth. They continued moving, and fighting for dominance, until they couldn’t breath anymore. Finally, they separated gasping for air, lips puffy and red.  
“How about I stay the night here?” Robbie suggests. In response, Sport pulls him over to the bed, and pushes him down onto it.  
“How about we spend the night here?” he replies with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments/kudos if you don't mind! <3


End file.
